


Pineapples and Peanut Butter

by RedelliaValentinos



Series: Slow Down the Speedsters [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos
Summary: "I'm hungry and we're out of pineapples and peanut butter."Barry groaned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Can't you wait till the sun gets up?" He really didn't want to go anywhere at three in the morning. But Jesse gave a glare of death and shoved him near the edge of the bed.





	Pineapples and Peanut Butter

"Barry," Jesse called softly.

A soft groan sounded, but nothing else. 

"Barry!" Jesse grabbed at a bare shoulder and shook it softly. He groaned louder and he kicked in his sleep. Snarling in frustration, she then shook his shoulder violently, making a blur of his body and waking him up with a shout.

"Okay, Jess, I'm up! What's wrong?" He turned towards her, glaring at her with sleep sand still in his eyes.

"I'm hungry and we're out of pineapples and peanut butter."

Barry groaned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Can't you wait till the sun gets up?" He really didn't want to go anywhere at three in the morning. But Jesse gave a glare of death and shoved him near the edge of the bed.

He yawned and got up, not really wanting an argument with him being as tired as he was. "Alright, I'm going." 

Damn it, these runs in the middle of the night were killing him! But he had to go out when Jesse told him to, or the growling from her mood swings would just get worse, and that just wasn't worth it. It was easier to get what she wanted right away. He loved her, after all. Jesse was worth it. Barry took his time getting dressed. He was in no rush. I mean, come on. He can literally grab the market's supply of peanut butter and pineapples and be back in the blink of an eye. So, no rush.

Jesse watched him, her grumpiness suddenly gone and some guilt building from shaking him awake in the middle of the night. He needed sleep, too. The blankets were a tangled mess around her waist because he'd practically thrown them at her in sleep deprived frustration. 

''Barry?'' she called softly.

He turned towards her, and she reached a hand out. The speedster came around the bed where he took her hand, and she pulled him down, kissing him gently on the lips. 

''I'm sorry I woke you. I'm...I'm just so hungry...''

Barry responded the only way he could. He smiled at her and embraced her, running his hand through her hair.

''It's okay, Jess. But if I have to run to Starling City and raid their grocery stores, then we're gonna have to have a talk.''

She broke into a giggle. Barry was, of course, right. He had cleared out most of the markets in Central City, large and corner-store sized. And he'd made it very clear early on in the pregnancy that he wasn't going to run out of state for the pineapple no matter how badly she wanted it.

''Besides... If I refuse to get the things you're craving, Harry will shred my hide. He still owes me a good punch.''

\-----

The nightstand lamp had just become Cisco's mortal enemy. It was on. It was on,it was lighting up the whole damn room, and its was burning his retinas raw. Harrison Wells was a dead man.

"Oh god. Harry, what are you doing up?" his arm flops against his forehead, partially covering his eyes. Dammit, he needed his retinas.

Harry was upright in the bed, staring off into space. He was either thinking or listening or studying something. Cisco wasn't sure.

"Jesse's up," he put simply.

Cisco groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "What, do you have daddy-spidey sense or something?"

Harry turned a bit and looked at the engineer, who was currently nesting in the blankets. 

"...'daddy - spidey sense'. Really, Ramon?"

An exasperated growl came from the nest. "Jesse probably has Barry running to the store again. She does it to him four times a week. Now turn off the damn light before _I_ turn it off,'' and he hit Harry in the stomach with the pillow he'd covered his head with.

Harry sighed, but the room did suddenly darken. Cisco gave a mumbled "thank you" and finally settled. He was just about to drift off again when he felt Harry's body weight shift and the older man was suddenly flush against his back, arms wrapping tightly around the younger's waist.

''You're not launching my favorite lamp across the room if you know what's good for you.'' The tone of voice was a mix love on top and stern warning underneath. Cisco, in his sleepy state, rolled his eyes. He'd launch whatever he jolly well pleased across the room if it meant he'd get some sleep. Harry kept his tight hold on the smaller body, enjoying shared body warmth. It's funny, Cisco realized, how snarly the man could be during the day versus how clingy he could be at night. 

Harry had a habit of spooning in the middle of the night. On occasion it might wake Cisco up for a minute, but then he would smile and go back to sleep.

''You're awfully clingy, ya know.''

Harry gave a soft sigh in response and buried his nose in Cisco's hair. ''Shut up and enjoy it.'' And Cisco does remains silent for a short while, but... 

''Harry, come on!'' Cisco grabs a wandering hand that's found its way just past the waistband of his pajama pants. Oh, he'd love to get all lovey-dovey, but at three in the morning? Even _Cisco Ramon_ has his limits on what time is good to get freaky. It's apparent that Harry doesn't because he puts his hand right back where it was.

''Dammit, Harry, _I_ should not be struggling to keep up with you! Lemme sleep!'' he kicks at the older's legs, misses, and is rolled onto his stomach for it. Harry is laughing, clearly enjoying the slight roughhousing. Cisco tries his absolute best to get free even though it's a waste of time to try and outmaneuver a soldier. Harry pins his wrists down with one hand and, licking his lips, slips the other further down, earning a delightful groan.

''Fine,'' Cisco caves, smiling into the pillow. It's not submission, not at all. It's more along the lines of enjoying this while he can because in the morning, the chances of the guy being in the mood are slim to none. Harry isn't big on morning sex. He prefers late-at-night sex. No explanation is required; it's the most sensible time for it. And Harry tends to be miserable during the day, anyway.

\-----

''Jess! I'm home!'' Barry kicked the front door shut and swiftly locked it. He really hated running to the store at this hour. But he did it anyway. Again, Harry would kill him if he didn't. He could only hope and pray the child wouldn't be as hard to deal with. Anything else would be a breeze compared to this. He walked into the kitchen, dumped a few heavy bags on the table and took out the pineapples and peanut butter to make sandwiches.

Jesse's footsteps sound just as he finishes up, and she sits down at the table, smiling. ''How do you put up with me?'' she asks sweetly when he pushes four sandwiches towards her; he knows she'll eat them all.

Barry shrugs but sits down across from her. ''It's not that hard,'' and he's only partially lying. It can be a trip to look after her and to make sure she's eating enough. But at the same time, he really enjoys taking care of her. And he's thrilled that Harry hasn't beaten him yet. But he knows it's coming. It's his job as a father to give Barry a good ''talking-to.'' Barry suspects it'll come after the baby is born. Can't stress Jesse out right now.

She starts eating as Barry lays his head down on the table, intent on going back to sleep. He's snoring before she's gotten through the second sandwich, making her smile and laugh a little. Leaving him there seemed like the best option considering she couldn't lift him at the moment. She finishes what he's made for her and puts the plate in the sink. The kitchen darkens and Barry doesn't even twitch. Out like a light. Leaning down, she presses a soft kiss to his forehead, ''Goodnight, Barry.''

He still doesn't move. She rolls her eyes and goes into the living room briefly to grab the Pokemon blanket, heart swelling with the contentment and love she feels for him and she draped the blanket over his shoulders. Then Jesse makes her way back to the bedroom. The moon is still peering through the window. A perfect night light since Barry is passed out at the kitchen table. It's not long before she curls up under the blankets and collapses back into the sweet oblivion of rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's spelling errors, well, oops. Tried getting them all, but, you know. No coffee in me yet. :)


End file.
